You and me with fever
by QueridaDaisy
Summary: She had been trying so hard with her power and then she was suffering the consequences. She would catch flu too and InuYasha will get angry because he can't bear that she gets sick. Great! –One shot- Post-anime.


_Hi! I'm Spanish girl , I live in Barcelona and it's my first fanfic in English! This fic have a few years written in Spanish but I want share it with more people! So enjoy it! I'm sorry if there are a lot incorrect words, I'm learning English yet, I want improve it, so you can suggest me!_

* * *

><p><strong>YOU AND ME WITH FEVER<strong>

The winter started in the Feudal Era with a white sky, so the snow too. The village and our friendly group were very happy at the first days.

They enjoyed as a children because, after Naraku's death and Kagome's return, calm and happiness was present finally.

Shippo and Kirara goes sledding with the twins of Sango and Miroku, and when nobody was looking, InuYasha and Kagome also go. Inuyasha and Shippo often craped up of Miroku's falls in the cold snow. He warned that Buddha would take revenge, so like that! He was there to see it.

Anyway, people were happy until the snow started to be a problem for the village.

Contrary at weather, Kagome sweated. Yes, because all village caught an illness. The herbal medicines run out. The physical condition of Kaede wasn't the same as Kagome, so she used more spiritual energy to treat villagers.

Once it started to snow more. The old Kaede told her that she should go before that snowstorm appears.

Kagome wished to arrive to her hut, shared with InuYasha, her husband since three weeks.

Sincerely, she didn't feel good. She had been trying so hard with her power and then she was suffering the consequences. She would catch flu too and InuYasha will get angry because he can't bear that she gets sick. Great! – She thought. She said goodbye Kaede and she arrived to her hut. It provides warmth of this morning bonfire. Suddenly, she lit another bonfire and she took a shower to take the cold away. When she went out of the shower with a towel covering her slender body, she felt worse than before. Kagome was feverish and at the same time, she was shivering. Then, InuYasha went into the hut. He made eye contact with his wife. She felt to melt in his gold eyes. "That man drives me crazy"– she thought. The hanyou looked up and down her. He looked her wavy black wet hair, a drops trickle down her neck and he remembered her skin smell. Also, he directed his vision her longer legs, and he shook his head "no" to get out of his desire for Kagome. "That woman drives me crazy"– He thought.

–Kagome…I'm here– He said smiling while he shook the snow in his haori. – What are you doing only with a towel? You will get a cold, woman. – He told her walking to Kagome.

–Still snowing a lot? – She asked him worried.

–Yes, It's a snowstorm. We have had difficulties to arrive at the village, we walked against the wind and there is a lot of snow. Is better not to leave home tomorrow. Feh! Fine, we can be together. – He said with an arrogant smile. Kagome blushed. She loves his smile. The young girl returned the smile with difficulty because she wasn't feeling good but she didn't tell him. She decided to put her pyjamas and the hanyou took a shower too, after kissing her, with a short and passionate kiss. He felt her hot and was worried.

While Inuyasha was relaxing his muscles, he could hear cough to Kagome and then, she opened bathroom door and he saw his wife a lot weak.

Inu…Yasha…I don't… feel good. – And she fainted on the floor. He got out the shower fast.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, she saw that she lied down in the mattress where they sleep. She sighed seeing the bonfire, she felt tired, and all her body was in pain. She moaned because of it. Also she was shivered and she had heavy breathing. The door opened, Inuyasha appeared with a bucket with water and small towel to put in her head.<p>

–Inu…Yasha…–

– Kagome…you have a high fever. – He said for himself. He felt impotent. He caressed with his hands her face sweetly.

– I'm sorry…–

–Why do you say it? – He asked.

–Because I'm always cold easily and this…causes problems. You always protect me. – Inuyasha was annoyed. "She's crazy!?"

– Hols on a second Kagome! Why do you think I protect you?! You don't bother! You don't have fault of your cold! It was Kaede who forced you with your power! You don't have to apologize because then I'm felt badly! Kagome…when we travelled and you get a cold I'm annoyed with me not with you…I protect you and I think that I don't to do good if you get a cold. –

Kagome started to cry. –Idiot! – She told him. She woke up and she hugged him. The half-demon embraced his wife. He could perceived her warm, he hide his head in the neck of Kagome, smelling her skin and hair essence. Immediately, he relaxed. He felt complete with the young girl of the future: his friend, his partner, his wife, and his world.

Kagome was sleeping again, this time with InuYasha hugging and treating her all night, as always he did.

The next day, at the morning…

She opened her eyes and she felt very good. She felt also a warm next to her and she looked her husband, who he looked her with his gold eyes. She blushed.

– Do you feel better? – He asked. He closed her. Their noses were touching each other.

– I'm feeling good. Thanks for treat me always. – She said. InuYasha smiled arrogantly. She blushed more if was possible. My God…he was attractive husband.

– But…you're red as my _haori_. –

– Eh…it's your fault! – She was nervous. – If you continue looking me with this smile I will take fever again! – She said embarrassed. He was surprised but he started to laugh and he kissed her.

–Stupid. –

At the night…had new moon, so InuYasha transformed into human. Guess what! Yes, he also was a victim of the flu.

– Now, It's my turn of treating you! – She said laughing while he was looking her annoyed of their mattress.

–Keh! – They stayed in the bed they hugged for the cool night and fever of boy. She kissed him and he responded with more passion. "Maybe…the flu isn't as bad as it seems." And he smiled on her lips.

**END**


End file.
